Clad in White
by SamNny
Summary: "Who had started out as just a boy with peculiar sky-blue hair, was now a dashing young man, clad in white. The fourteen year old enigma she once knew was now quite the heartthrob." SatoRisa


It was supposed to be a ballroom event. A spectacular occasion full of sparking lights, dull star shine, and sleep inducing music. An event so grandiose and magnificent that it made the headlines of every major newspaper. Extravagance and glamour, ritzy and full of flair, this was to be the greatest party of the year... except it was mind-numbingly boring, overdone and gotti, and it lacked class and elegance, much to her surprise.

"This has got to be the worst party I've ever been forced to come to," exclaimed a barely conscious seventeen year old brunette. A slightly taller, stunning yet fierce, looking redhead could only nod her head in agreement with her younger twin sister as she slouched her shoulders and half-leaned against the nearby wall for support. A couple of disapproving glares and cleared throats straightened her back out as she casually announced, "I would rather watch paint dry than mingle with these stuffy business folks."

A giggle was all she earned in response before an older gentleman walked by and snatched her away. It happened rather quickly, one minute she was standing by her sister, complaining about the droning atmosphere, and the next... she was swept up and lured off by one of their father's business associates. She could only imagine the "lovely" (one-sided) conversation they'd be having about investments or the weather. She was not envious, that was for sure.

She turned around, her flowing ball gown twirling around her feet. She did have to admit, her exquisite dress was the only highlight of coming tonight. The opportunity to wear something as precious and sleek as this was slim to none for her. Her elder sister wore something similar, though she was not as enthused. She was more of an athlete, a tomboy, so to speak. Pretty dresses and make-up didn't please her. Though thinking about it, this wasn't entirely her cup of tea anymore, either. The Black Wings incident really changed her life in more ways than she'd imagined possible.

It was true. She had gone from a snobby and bratty fan-girl, to a mature young woman almost overnight! She recalled while pouring herself a glass of sparkling water, how content she felt as Dark disappeared. He had been her supposed first love, the man of her dreams, the ultimate modern day Romeo, and he was just fading away. And all the while, she turned her back to his tamer and watched the sunrise with a certain cyan-haired boy. She felt no sorrow, no longing for him to stay, no pang of misery or fear of life without him. She was just happy.

She silently wondered as she took a sip from her glass, how her spectacled friend was doing. The bluenette who had also suffered at the hands of Dark's counterpart, Krad. The boy from that day. He was different than the cool and stoic boy she had gone to class with since the start of middle school. That boy was lost and distant, always mysterious and calculative. He always seemed to have an agenda with sincere thoughts behind it, never to be really acted upon. He was collected and put together, never once looking panicked or distraught. But the boy from that day also seemed to do a transformation of sorts, one even lovelier than hers, she concluded.

"Satoshi Hiwatari," She whispered under her breath. He disappeared after that, not even bothering to finish out the school year with her and the rest of their class. She had found out later on that he had already graduated from a prestigious university and therefore had no need to complete middle school. She knew he was wickedly brilliant, but she would have never guessed that he already surpassed everyone like that. She was pleased to find out, though, that he still kept in touch with her best friend and her sister's boyfriend, Daisuke Niwa, from time to time.

"Miss Harada?" She heard from a familiar voice behind her. Rapidly turning, she came face-to-face with a pair of bewildered cobalt eyes. The owner of said precious orbs stared intently at her, seemingly baffled by her presence. Was it merely coincidence that said intelligent boy was standing before her just as she finished thinking of him? Though taking a really good look at him, he was not only intelligent. Who had started out as just a boy with peculiar sky-blue hair was now a dashing young man clad in white. The fourteen year old enigma she once knew was now quite the heartthrob.

"Hiwatari," She said in the most delicate voice. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as her mahogany eyes drifted over him. Was he taller now? It sure looked like it. He used to stand just barely above her, but it now appeared that she would only come to his chin. And that was with her heels! "Fancy seeing you here. What brings you to a party like this?" She spoke absentmindedly, unknowingly dying to hear his voice. It had been far too long.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. The Okumura family thought that a party of this magnitude would attract some unwanted attention and create some potential... problems. They've asked the Azumano Police Force to provide some protection." His voice was just a tad bit deeper than she remembered, but he still spoke in the same manner. Still as stiff and sophisticated as ever. But there was something different about him. Actually, there were quite a few things different about him.

For starters, he had approached her. The Satoshi Hiwatari from middle school never bothered to engage with anyone unless absolutely necessary. The fact that he had spoken to her of his own free will was astonishing! But she had to remember that he only had acted the way he did because of Krad. Everything about him and the way he was, was due to that maniacal blonde. Even so, it was surprising and a nice treat to the evening.

Then there were his eyes, once iced over and reflectionless, now glimmering and full of life. They used to be hazed over, so obviously dull and bored with everyday life. Now knowing about his advanced education, she supposed it was only natural for him to be so uninterested and non-stimulated with the repetitious and simple equations and bustling of middle school work. But there was now this glint of interest and the shimmer of normalcy flowing from them. They were so bright and kind that she actually mistook them for someone else's, despite popping out from his noticeably attractive face.

But probably the most obvious difference was the warmth radiating off of him. There was a certain air of kindness and tenderness that just seeped from his very being and she could not grasp it for the life of her. When had this boy, Mr. Heart-of-Stone, developed such a soft and gentle outer shell? And when had he looked so handsome in a white tuxedo? Or even remotely good-looking at all?

Wasn't he always, though? Back in the day, he had his own mini fan-club, girls confessing to him left and right. She vaguely remembered telling Riku one night that, although he had a pretty face, everything about him was hindered by his icy exterior and his glasses. Hadn't she said something along the lines of, '_Hiwatari? Please. There's nothing cool or wonderful about being so disconnected from people. He doesn't have nearly as much charm as Mr. Dark._'? Yes, it was something to that effect.

But, coming out of her reverie, she noticed that his eyes had not left her, nor hers had left him, apparently. He took in a deep breath as his name was called from behind him. Eyes flickering back, there was a slight sliver of disdain at whoever had beckoned him. And at that same time, a young and broad boy with far too much cologne on was making his way towards her. Her eyes lit up with sparks of horror at already knowing what he wanted. He was the eldest son of the Okumura's, the hosts of this "fabulous" get together, and he had unfortunately developed a little crush on her. He's been dying to dance with her all night, it would seem.

But before he could reach her, even utter her name, she felt two very soft and large hands envelope her own. With a slight tug, she was being effortlessly led out onto the dance floor. Whipping her head directly in front of her, she saw her old blue-haired friend move one hand down to her waist, and gently hold her left hand in his. Without even thinking, her body swayed with his as they "danced" together. Following his eyes, he lingered between an older gentleman with sandy brown locks, and the older Okumura boy. Both men were on opposite sides of the floor, one looking defeated and displeased at her being swept away, and the other looking rather upset and angry.

"Hiwatari?" Was all she could say, not really sure how to ask him what he was doing without sounding rude. His eyes peeked back down at her and his lips curled up into a faint smile. Lightly floating across the dance floor, he led them both out of sight of their pursuers before giving her a proper explanation. "My apologies, Miss Harada," he started, "but you see, there is someone here keeping a very close eye on me. After I left Azumano Middle School, I continued to work as the Police Commander with my step-father being the rank above me. We came to a sort of... understanding, so to speak, after the Black Wings incident. It's very hard to forgive him for everything he's done, but... it's still a work-in-progress. Needless to say, we still both have some issues to work out."

She could only listen as he rambled on. Funny, she never thought she'd think that about him. He was not a rambler, not even a talker, for as long as she'd known him. And yet, here he was, holding her close, dancing the night away with her, and he just wouldn't shut up. "In any case, I've been patrolling this place all night and I just wanted to break away from him for a moment. I had originally intended to just grab myself a glass of water, but I ran into you instead." He finally finished. Finally understanding his motives, she still couldn't shake that there was another piece of this story that he wasn't telling her. She assumed that based on the fact that his eyes were still scanning the other side of the room. He appeared to be looking for the Okumura boy and he seemed pleased to not be able to spot him.

"That boy who was walking towards you, Koga Okumura, if my memory serves me correctly - you looked displeased to see him." Registering the fact that he was now speaking to her, Risa responded without properly thinking. "He creeps me out. My father told me that he's been eyeing me for awhile and that it would be in everyone's best interest if I spent some time with him. But honestly, that guy is just another pervert. The little bit of time I have spent with him, involved him gawking at my chest and boring holes into my butt."

What happened next not only shocked the Hell out of Risa, but redefined the terms cute and breathtaking all at once. Their beautiful waltz was interrupted by his subtle chuckle. He had stopped moving entirely, removed his hand from her side in an attempt to cover his mouth, and he just **laughed**. His body trembled and shook from the deep and somehow quiet bellow of his voice. His hand squeezed hers lightly as she gave him a deer-in-the-headlights kind of look. Never in her life had she thought that she'd get to see something like this.

"Please forgive me, Miss Harada, I don't mean to laugh at you. I've just never heard such blunt and distasteful words come out of your mouth. He's really that bad, huh?" All logical thought being completely lost on her, she nodded her head. Who was this man? She had come to the conclusion that she had been mistaken this entire time. Surely he was not Satoshi Hiwatari. He must have been his doppelganger or some kind of amazing imposter. That had to be it, for even having three years go by could not change a person this drastically... could it?

But as she was lost in her own little world, the imposter Hiwatari was recomposing himself. He quickly brushed a few fly-away hairs back into place before reclaiming her waist and picking up where they had left off. She stumbled around as he moved her, only just now becoming aware of their resumed dance. She had decided at the last minute that whether this man was an imposter or the real thing, she still enjoyed his company and kindness. He had also pulled her out onto the floor to avoid having her led off by that pervert-heir.

She smiled up at him as she regained her footing and mouthed the words 'thank you' to him as he returned her warmth with a nod. Most of the night continued this way, as neither one of the teens seemed interested in switching partners. Risa did manage to catch a glimpse of her sister, Riku, as she appeared to be fleeing up a flight of stairs. '_Probably running away from that old man_,' she mused. Hiwatari engaged her on that notion, jokingly stating that both women had "perverts" after them. She lightly smacked his chest and laughed, claiming that it was not funny for a gentleman to mock a damsel in distress.

"How can you be a damsel in distress if there is no danger?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes and stated, "For a boy as remarkably intelligent as you are, you can be rather stupid. Riku and I have pursuers (though Riku's is just a lonely old man in search of a beautiful young counterpart). We're wanted women, both being sought after by men we have no interest in. If we were to be captured, it would look awful on our behalf to dismiss them, no matter the stunts they might pull. Should I be captured by Okumura, I would have no choice but to stand by him and talk, dance, etcetera. Do you understand?"

Smirking, his simple reply was, "I know what it is to be a damsel in distress, I've seen it far too many times. Correct as you may be, you seem to be forgetting that you are in my company. Should Okumura approach you now, I will have no choice but to intervene and politely ask him to step back. You are, and have been, my dance partner for the entire evening. So where is the danger, Miss Harada?" Her face lit up like a neon sign at his bold and completely un-Hiwatari-like statement. He would **have **to step in? She was **his **dance partner? There was no danger as long as she was with him?

There was an odd wave of comfort and relief that washed over her at the thought of being completely safe. He really did have no intention of handing her over. Though, she did muse that he had something to benefit from her company as well. For as long as they danced, he did not have to return to his step-father's side. But somehow, for whatever reason, she actually doubted that that was even on his mind right now.

"Hey, Hiwatari... aren't you supposed to be protecting this place right now?" She figured she might as well ask while she pondered it. A cool smirk found its way onto his face as he said, "There are over two dozen plain-clothes officers running around here tonight. Surely you must have realized that you are my perfect ticket for blending in?" Her heart dropped at his striking words, recalling that this was his former manner of speech. He never really wanted to be out here with her? He never really did care that Okumura could be acting like a lecherous old man with her in his presence at any given moment?

But the serene look on his face and fast beat of his heart told her a different story entirely. She might have failed to notice the lighthearted humor lacing his voice when he said that, but she knew right now that he was teasing her. She just knew it somehow. "Well, if that's the case, you must blend in perfectly. You've been lost out in the middle of the floor all night." And as if right on cue, he said, "Actually, this plan has completely backfired. How could I possibly blend in with the crowd when I've been dancing with the most stunning woman in the room all night? I've surely been found out by now."

With the night coming to an end, and the sound of her mother calling her name, Risa couldn't help but feel light as a feather in Hiwatari's arms. Dancing with the most gorgeous man she's ever met, having been showered with compliments and promises of safety, well... what sort of damsel wouldn't feel absolutely elated? But before she would wander off with her family, she had to add in one final act of spontaneity.

Closing her eyes, she closed the distance between them, crashing her cherry flavored lips down onto his own. The "kiss" lasted for all of three seconds, before she attempted to make a mad dash across the room to her mother. But in an ecstatic haste of his own, he grabbed her wrist, twirled her back around, securely latched his arm around her backside, and returned the favor. A kiss of his own, just for her. Though, he ensured that it lasted for longer than a few seconds. And before releasing her and returning to his abandoned duties, he whispered something in her ear. Then, he bowed out and walked away.

And the only thing that could be said, aside from her father's disapproving rant and her mother's enthusiasm for her daughter being smitten with someone so highly respected in the Police Force, was her elder sister elbowing her in the side and saying, "Hey, what did he say to you before we left?" Coming down from the high of the night, her curt reply was, "You kiss much better than I imagined you would."

* * *

"A/N: Dear God, I know! Yes, everyone was ridiculously OOC, but in my defense, this is set three years in the future! Who knows what these two would be like? Exactly. Anyway, I _needed_ to write something definitive and not subtle. So I did. Get over it. Also, leave a review on your way out. Helps keep my sanity, you know?"


End file.
